As An Apprentice: Reefpaw(1)
Written by Hollywhisker. Be careful''what you'' ''wish for'' 12:12, June 21, 2017 (UTC) On the sandy moor, greenleaf welcomed Reefkit as she was born to Mudleaf. Allegiances SNAKECLAN Leader: Flowerstar-a silver she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Stumptooth-a dull-eyed gray tabby tom Medicine cat: Birchflight-a orange she-cat with brown eyes Warriors: Vineleaf-a green-eyed gray tom Apprentice: Reefpaw-a silver she-cat Snowheart-a white she-cat with blue eyes Rainblaze-a brown tabby tom Apprentice: Mudpaw-a brown tom with yellow eyes Marshfur-a black tom with spiky, ragged fur Rocktail-a gray tabby tom with gray eyes Windfall-a white tom with a broken leg Queens: Mintpelt-a cream colored she-cat(mother of Stonekit, Featherkit) Lightningstorm-a yellowish brown tabby Elders: Stonewing-a gray she-cat with white sides Pouncefeather-a white tom with brown eyes CATS OF OTHER CLANS Sprucestar(JungleClan) Grasstail(JungleClan) Breezefeather(JungleClan) Smokestripe(FrostClan) Chapter 1: First Day "From this day on, you'll be known as Reefpaw." The leader, Flowerstar, announced. Reefpaw ran up to touch noses with her new mentor, Vineleaf. "So, what do we do now?" asked Reefpaw. "I'm going to show you around the territory," said her mentor. "Yay! I can't wait!" Reefpaw exclaimed. "Come on," he said. Reefpaw padded up to Vineleaf. "Hey, who's that?" Reefpaw pointed her tail to a tabby she-cat across the border. "She is Grasstail. She's a member of JungleClan. As you already know, we are SnakeClan," Vineleaf answered. He looked around. Where is Reefpaw? She was right there. ''Then he heard her voice. "Hi! I'm Reefpaw! I'm a new apprentice in SnakeClan." Vineleaf was shocked. Right in the middle of his speech, his apprentice had ran over the borders to talk to a vicious member of an enemy Clan? "Who's your mentor?" Grasstail pretended to sound nice. "Vineleaf. He's over there," Reefpaw answered. "Well, you shouldn't have left him!" yelled Grasstail. She leaped and pounced on the little apprentice, making a scar and a scratch on her body. "Vineleaf! Help!" He rushed over immediately. "Reefpaw! You know better than to bother cats from other Clans! They're your enemies!" "Sorry," Reefpaw apologized. "Now, let's take you to Birchflight," said Vineleaf. Birchflight was the medicine cat of SnakeClan, and she was able to heal every wound laid. "Not until after you meet Sprucestar," Grasstail cut in. Vineleaf and Reefpaw followed him, staying silent. "Ugh! Why do I smell SnakeClan scent? Have they crossed the border, Grasstail?" asked a wiry brown she-cat. "Yes, they have, Breezefeather," Grasstail answered. Breezefeather went back into her den in disgust. "Sprucestar! I have some news," he announced. "SnakeClan. Welcome, welcome," said Sprucestar. "What brings you here?" "I caught them at the border. Young cat here was trying to break the rivalry between us," Grasstail answered before any of the SnakeClan members could. "As the judge of right now, I first shall ask where did the apprentice's scar come from?" asked the leader. "I," Grasstail said proudly. "Good, good. You may let them go with no more conversation. This little apprentice has just come out for the first time, she doesn't know any better," Sprucestar decided. "But, Vineleaf, be careful next time." "What?" Grasstail was shocked at his response. "Like I said, Grasstail, she doesn't know any better." Reefpaw nodded gratefully to the JungleClan leader. They turned around and left. Chapter 2: Smokestripe's Secret "Fire! Run!" yowled a SnakeClan kit. "Stonekit! Be quiet, and stop fooling around!" screamed his mother, Mintpelt. "But I'm not!" Stonekit yelled. "He's right! I can smell smoke!" shouted Snowheart. "Snowheart! I know how bad your admiration for kits are, but there's no reason for you to pretend with them. It's annoying!" Mintpelt told her. "I'm just trying to keep them hyped up," reasoned Snowheart. "Fine." "Hey! Reefpaw! Wake up!" Vineleaf exclaimed. Reefpaw slowly opened her eyes. "Today we'll continue with the exploring territory thing. We kinda didn't get to it yesterday," her mentor said. Reefpaw looked down at her paws at the mention. "Sorry." "It's fine. Today we'll take a look at another Clan," said Vineleaf. "Okay," Reefpaw said, still disappointed in herself. "Come on," Vineleaf started to slowly pad across the camp. The small apprentice pelted after him."This is FrostClan. Yes, they are another Clan, but we've helped them throughout many moons. They are known to be friendly to us. But, I'm warning you, that doesn't mean that you can be friends with them. They are still enemies, and you never know if they will start a surprise battle. Got it?" asked Vineleaf. Reefpaw nodded. "Greetings, Vineleaf," said a tabby tom. Vineleaf nodded hello. "Reefpaw, meet Smokestripe. Smokestripe, meet Reefpaw, my new apprentice," introduced Vineleaf. "I'm introducing her to FrostClan." "Hey, can you guys keep a secret?" asked Smokestripe. "Yes!" exclaimed Reefpaw. Vineleaf looked hesitant. He finally decided yes. "Okay...My secret is that...I'm a rogue..." Smokestripe whispered slowly. "But nobody knows." "What? But if you're a rogue, then why are you so nice?" Reefpaw was curious. "Long story. I was born as Ash with my mother, Twig. She wanted me to be like her, strong and mischievous," Smokestripe explained. "But I didn't want to. I wanted to be nice. My father, Obsidian, agreed with my mother. He scorned and scolded me every time I was weak or nice. I really didn't want to be like them, so I ran away." "But how did you disguise yourself as a Clan cat?" asked Reefpaw. "When Coalheart was kitting, I hid beside her, pretending to be a newborn kit," answered Smokestripe. Vineleaf just stood there, shocked. "Hey! It's getting dark, let's get back to camp. Nice meeting you, Smokestripe!" Chapter 3: Mentor Problems ''Four moons later... "Vineleaf! It's already sunhigh! We've wasted a whole morning!" Reefpaw exclaimed. "But it's Saturday..." Vineleaf said. "Saturday? ''What's that?" Reefpaw asked. "Housefolk stuff..." Wait. ''Housefolk? ''"Vineleaf! You became a kittypet!" screamed Reefpaw. "So what." The mentor turned over back to sleep. "I must tell Flowerstar!" Reefpaw muttered. "Flowerstar! Flowerstar! It's an emergency!" "Flowerstar is out by where the forest starts to check on the JungleClan border. She'll be back before you know it," responded a warrior Rainblaze. "What? But it's an emergency!" Reefpaw protested. "If it's really this needed, I'll go get her," said Rainblaze. With that, he rushed off. "Reefpaw! What is it?" Reefpaw saw Flowerstar burst through the thorns surrounding the camp. "Vineleaf has become a kittypet!" the apprentice blurt out. Gasps and murmurs went around the FrostClan camp. "I don't believe it! It's impossible! What's the proof?" exclaimed Mintpelt. "Uh, he was fat," said Reefpaw, not daring to say anything else. "Maybe he just ate too much shrew yesterday," Snowheart suggested. "Fine. Need more proof? He's lazy, and he speaks words of Twolegs and kittypets--like ''housefolk, ''or ''Saturday," Reefpaw said. "Whoa. That is some proof!" exclaimed Marshfur. "Huh. I'd better check on Vineleaf," Flowerstar decided. "Vineleaf!" Vineleaf turned around, still half-asleep. "Vineleaf! You've betrayed us!" "Life of a warrior is just too hard to bear," Vineleaf said finally. "But you're a kittypet!" shouted Rainblaze. "It's against the warrior code!" "Codes schmodes! So what? It doesn't matter! I don't want to fight anymore! Just too hard!" Vineleaf said. "You could become an elder," Reefpaw suggested. "That would be great," Vineleaf said. "May all cats who is old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" The SnakeClan cats went into the clearing. "Vineleaf, is it truly your wish to become an elder?" Flowerstar questioned. "Yes it is," Vineleaf answered wearily. "Then we shall welcome you to the elder's den." Chapter 4: Assessment "Who will be my mentor now?" Reefpaw wondered aloud. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come for a Clan gathering!" Flowerstar announced. "As you may know, Vineleaf has become an elder. Now Reefpaw is left without a mentor. Which reminds me. It is time for your warrior assessment, Reefpaw. You will start at once right after this Clan meeting. Rainblaze, Snowheart, and Rocktail will watch you. Reefpaw knew just where to hunt--the forest part of SnakeClan. When she was done, she came back with her biggest amount of catches ever. She held a squirrel, a rabbit, two voles, three shrews, and a blackbird. Reefpaw looked up at the leader expectantly. Flowerstar had already climbed up on the Starrock. After calling the words of the starting of a meeting, she said, "Rainblaze, Snowheart, and Rocktail, how do you think Reefpaw has done?" All the warriors could say was that she was surprisingly unbelievable. "Reefpaw, do you uphold the warrior code for the rest of your life, and that you will put the Clan above others?" "I do." "Then, with the powers of StarClan, you shall be now known as Reefwave. StarClan honors your courage and skill." "Reefwave! Reefwave!" shouted the SnakeClan cats. This is it, ''thought Reefwave. ''I'm a warrior now. THE END Category:Adventure